Glenn and Darryl and a drunken night
by Glossina
Summary: Darryl must deal with the aftermath of a drunk Glenn at the CDC. There will be swearing.


They reached the CDC and once inside, they were treated to hot showers and a good meal. They were also treated to alcohol. Lots of it.

Carl was given a sip and made such a face that the adults laughed and he quickly joined Sophia in drinking soda.

Glenn tried to do the same but Darryl quickly quashed that idea.

"Uh, uh, little man", Darryl declared. "Keep drinking. I wanna see how red your face gets".

Glenn joined in the laughter and picked up the pace a little on his drinking. He was barely of drinking age and so didn't really have much experience but he did his best. Finally though, even Darryl had pity on him and let him stop.

Shane watched the whole thing with mild amusement but if they hadn't had the security offered by the walls of the CDC, he never would have allowed it to happen.

Glenn was swaying slightly by then and Shane put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get you to your room", he advised and Glenn, looking a little dazed, agreed.

He was drunk yes, but the effects of the alcohol hadn't fully hit him yet so when Shane left him at his bed room door, he assured the older man that he could get himself into bed just fine. Unfortunately, almost as soon as the door closed behind him, he began to feel it.

Ten minutes later, Darryl decided to call it a night, now that his entertainment had gone to bed. He was walking up the hall to his room and passed the one that Glenn was staying in when an odd noise caught his attention and he paused outside the younger man's door. He knocked but didn't get a response. Instead, all he heard was the same strange noise so he opened the door and went in. Darryl stopped dead and then began laughing.

Glenn stood in the middle of the floor. His pants were half off, meaning that one leg was off, the left one to be specific. The left shoe and sock were laying on the floor but he still wore the right ones. He had tried to pull the right pant leg off over the shoe and sock but it had become hopelessly stuck so after a bit, he had given up and gone straight to his shirt. He had tried to get the shirt off and had succeeded for the most part but the button up shirt was still hanging from his left arm when he went to try and take off his T-shirt and had gotten it twisted up over his head and was now stuck in it. "Darryl?" Glenn whimpered softly when he heard the other man laughing.

Darryl pulled himself together long enough to answer him. "Yeah, kid?"

"Help", a small voice said from within it's T-shirt prison.

Darryl nearly lost it but decided that part of the kid's problem was probably his fault.

"Okay", he chuckled as he began working on the T-shirt. He worked it down until he had it back in place. When he uncovered Glenn's face, he was met by a pair of tear filled brown eyes. "I got stuck", Glenn whimpered as a large, fat tear trailed down his cheek.

Darryl nodded sagely. "I see that", he said in a dry tone as he reached over onto the night stand beside the bed and plucked two tissues from the box there. He dried the tears and then held the tissue over his nose. "Blow", he ordered and Glenn complied. Darryl frowned in disgust and tossed the tissues into the trash but the distraction seemed to work and Glenn was no longer crying.

Darryl sighed and pulled the button down shirt from his arm and then stripped off his T-shirt by simply grabbing the hem on either side and turning it inside out as he pulled it off. He tossed both shirts onto a nearby chair and then started to sit the boy on the foot of the bed but Glenn leaned in, swaying slightly and giggled drunkenly at Darryl. "I'm drunk", he declared.

"I see that", Darryl sighed as he sat the younger man on the bed and went to work on his pants. He pulled the right shoe and sock off his foot and then slid the pants all the way off and then tossed the pants onto the chair to join his shirts. He pulled Glenn to his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him upright and then guided him around to the side of the bed so he could put him in but Glenn began protesting and trying to push Darryl away. "Gotta...gotta...gotta do something", he slurred.

"What do you gotta do?" Darryl asked in annoyance.

"Ummm...I'm drunk", Glenn said helpfully.

"I know that already", Darryl growled as he again tried to put Glenn to bed.

"Noooo", Glenn whined. "I gotta pee".

Darryl rolled his eyes. "Can't you wait?" he groaned.

"Gotta pee now", Glenn insisted, his voice rising and then echoing through out the room.

"Fuck", Darryl snapped, not really wanting to deal with it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck", Glenn said merrily, giggling when he heard the word rebounding off the walls. Then his eyes teared up again and he looked pitifully at Darryl. "Gotta pee", he said in a trembling voice and Darryl sagged. That's what I get for getting the kid so shit faced, he thought to himself.

"Okay", he sighed. He kept his arm around the younger man and led him to the bathroom and then positioned him in front of the toilet and even raised the lid for him but Glenn simply stood there, looking around in a daze, as though he wasn't quite sure why he was even there and his shorts were still firmly in place.

Darryl growled in frustration and pulled the young man's shorts down around his knees. "Go pee", he snapped.

Glenn turned to look dazedly at Darryl. "I gotta pee", he declared.

"I know", Darryl growled tightly. "So pee already".

Glenn looked in surprise at the toilet in front of him and began to go.

Darryl thought about leaving and giving him some privacy but then decided that he didn't want the kid to do a header into the toilet so he waited...and waited...and waited.

"How can one skinny, little Chinese kid have so much pee in him", Darryl wondered aloud.

" 'm Korean", Glenn mumbled as he finally finished.

"Whatever", Darryl grumbled as he pulled Glenn's shorts back up and then led him back to the bed. He tried to get Glenn to lay down again but again, Glenn resisted. "Where's my pants?" he loudly demanded. "You took my pants", he angrily declared to Darryl. "Why did you take my pants?"

"Your pants are over there on the chair", Darryl sighed, pointing to the article of clothing in question.

"Oh", Glenn said in relief as he finally laid down. "Pants", he giggled to himself. "Pants, pants, pants", he began shouting and laughing.

Darryl covered him up and started to walk away but Glenn began wiggling around in the bed and suddenly pulled his shorts out from under the covers, where he had taken them off and held them out for Darryl. "They miss my pants", he said somberly. Darryl's eyes widened in surprise and then he snatched them from the young Korean and tossed them onto the chair. "Go...To...Bed", he said in his firmest voice.

"I am in bed", Glenn pouted.

"Then go to sleep", Darryl ordered, close to completely losing his temper.

Glenn complied, closing his eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.

Darryl sighed in relief and went to the door. He opened it and was rewarded with the sight of Rick, Lori, Andrea and Carol, all standing in the hall laughing quietly.

Darryl glared at the amused group. "If I EVER and I mean EVER try to get that kid drunk again", he declared. "Shoot me".

Saying that, he stormed off up the hall to the laughter of his friends.


End file.
